Meaningful
by MsSage
Summary: Were they meaningful? Was it pointless? Would she ever know? Citrus oneshot Cana X Gray Gray can't seem to let her go.


Cana Alberona groaned sleepily as she heard the furious banging on her front door, knowing full well that only one man would dare invade her apartment at such an absurd hour.

"I'm too damn sober for your shit tonight Gray!"She growled as she opened the door, allowing the tipsy ice mage in.

Clad only in a pair of jeans, Gray wasted no time helping himself to a beer much to the annoyance of the brunette. Taking a swig of the cool booze, he arched an eye brow at the card mage.

"Silly Cana, you're never too sober for this." He slurred over his words reaching towards her.

Cana sighed as she felt his icy fingers on her cheek. They'd ended their arrangement almost two months ago, and while she didn't regret it, the ice mage was difficult to resist with his night visits.

"I want to be with somebody that makes me feel like what we have isn't pointless."

Cana turned her heel and left the kitchen, expecting Gray to leave after his beer. This had become somewhat of a weekly routine since they'd called their lust filled fling quits. Cana wasn't sure why she kept rejecting the boy. The sex had been great despite the lack of emotion and Cana sure as hell wasn't getting any other attention.

Slumping on her bed, she groaned into her pillow, not knowing that the raven haired young man had followed her. She gasped in surprise as his hands traced her neck, sitting up abruptly, almost head butting the ice mage.

"Gray, go home!"

"NO!"

With a look that ought to have been more terrifying than arousing, he kissed her, forcing her body back against the bed. Slipping his hands beneath her pajama top, he began playing with her roughly, enjoying her gasp as he pulled and pinched at her nipples. The kiss felt like heaven, soft lips, cool tongue, both invading her senses. She had to make it stop.

"Uh! Gray! Stop, why are you doing this?!"

"Shh Cana, we aren't pointless."

With that he tore of her top, and pulled down the shorts she'd donned that night. Cana blushed as she realized, that despite hooking up with Gray for as long as she had she'd never used any sexy lingerie for the man. Not surprising, since she wasn't actually looking to seduce him but just to get laid. Tonight, having neglected to do laundry, she was down to a barely there shear lace black thong. Due to the warmth of the summer night she'd neglected to wear a bra, a sight which was certainly turning Gray on.

"You look fucking hot." With that his cool fingers began to circle her core through the flimsy fabric, as his lips assaulted her neck. Somehow, in the midst of the situation, Gray had lost his clothes and she felt his bare member against her thigh. Feeling herself losing control of the situation, she all but groaned out loud.

"Please, I don't want to sleep with you." What she wasn't expecting was the laughter from Gray as he turned them over so that she straddled him. He looked at her in amusement, before rubbing his fingers against her core.

"You're practically dripping for me Cana. You know I'd never force you."

"I know but Gray, you can't just make me want you, it's not right. I don't mean anything to you. Ugh" She gasped as her underwear was ripped off, feeling something enter her.

"Gray, please…" she trembled. Cana was known for being a woman in charge, however right now, with this man, she was a mess of conflicting emotions.

"Its only my thumb Cana. I promise I won't fuck you tonight even though your body wants it."

"Really?"

He didn't respond to her sarcasm instead he removed his thumb, replacing it with his two fingers as he pumped into her, inciting a series of erotic moans Cana wasn't initially sure she was capable of. He had her begging as she came, not once but twice.

"Please,"

"Please what"

"I can't anymore Gray"

He pulled himself up and looked at her. She really was looking like quite a state. Gray loved it. Cana wore desperation well, despite her tenacity.

"Make me", he nodded towards his erection, knowing full well the girl hated giving a blowjob. However he also knew Cana was far from selfish and the work he'd done on her had guaranteed she would not reject his request.

Holding her long chocolate locks back he guided her face to his shaft enjoying her work, occasionally giving the sapphire eyed girl a stinging spank when he felt her teeth. Cana gave exquisite blowjobs, although he half expected that she'd gotten so good knowing the quicker a man climaxed the sooner she could stop. She sucked, spat, used her breasts and licked exactly the way Gray liked it. When he knew he was ready he forced himself deep into her throat, forcing the brunette to swallow. When he released her she slumped into the bed, clearly spent, both body and mind.

Gray also felt the call of fatigue but instead, he pulled the brunette towards him, face nesting between her knees as she looked at him in confusion.

"Gray, what?"

"I'm hungry"

Cana gasped as Gray went down on her, Gray never did such things. She was in complete ecstasy despite the fact her body felt like fire. She was practically riding his cool tongue at this stage and wantonly screaming strings of incoherent words as she played with her breasts.

"We are meaningful Cana," He growled between her legs. Cana shook her head denying his words. Growling at her rejection he continued his assault.

"You use me"

"You do too"

He slapped her hard, then caressed the spot gently, before groping her rosy cheek and continuing his feast.

Eventually, her exhausted body succumbed to its final climax and she felt Gray's coolness leave her as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

"We were never meaningful Gray."

 ** _Okay so please review. A large part of this, maybe like 90% is about myself and my former friend with benefits. It has been about 3 months since this happened. He's moved on since, and I've been wondering what would have happened if I believed the guy that night. By no means is he a good guy, he's also got some deep psychological issues, so my gut instinct was that he cannot seriously want anything real. However, one still wonders._**

 ** _I intentionally picked Cana and Gray for this because I'm somewhat like Cana. I drink too much, am highly tenacious and although I probably won't have trouble getting a guy with looks, my abrasive personality gets in the way._**

 ** _As for Gray, he's cold in his personality, the kind of guy that will string a girl, like Juvia, on. He's loyal to his friends but has issues with people close to him (biological/adoptive family, mentors, lovers). Basically he could be a great guy, but he has issues that cannot be ignored and goals that cannot be interfered with by his relationships, much like my former fling._**


End file.
